De Cuero, Talco y Cremas
by Anira Cullen
Summary: Emmett ha perdido una apuesta y su magnífico día se convertirá en un desastre. "Oh-Dios-Mío!" Two-Shot s


**Los nombres de los personajes son (obviamente) de S. Meyer. La idea de este two-shot fue inspirada por un capítulo de la serie Friends.**

**De cuero, talco y crema**

**Emmett POV**

Tenía una cita. ¡Una cita caliente!

Y no era para menos, si hablamos de mi conquista.

Rosalie Hale, la hermana de mi mejor amigo Jasper.

Conocí a Jasper cuando Edward, mi hermano, y yo entramos a la Universidad. Él fue asignado como nuestro compañero de dormitorio, y desde el principio nos llevamos genial.

Ahora nos habíamos graduado y estábamos de vacaciones en Chicago, donde los Hale vivían. Jasper había insistido en que conociésemos a su familia, puesto que él ya había conocido a la nuestra. Además, era hora de que mi hermana pequeña fuese presentada frente a sus suegros. ¿No lo había dicho? Sí, mi pequeño demonio Alice estaba saliendo con Jasper. Había elegido la misma Universidad que Edward y yo para estar más cerca de nosotros y de su mejor amiga, Bella, la novia de Edward desde el parvulario (miel, miel, miel...). Nada más presentarle a Jazz supimos que era un caso perdido...aunque ahora entendía toda esa comedia que se traían las parejitas con el amor.

Nada más ver a Rosalie quedé enamorado de ella. Sí, yo. Playboy desde la secundaria de Forks, nuestro pueblo natal, hasta el exacto momento en que la mirada azul de aquella rubia despampanante hizo contacto con la mía.

Oh-Dios-Mío.

Rosalie es hermosa, sexy...y la perfecta mujer de hielo.

Conseguir esta cita me había costado los cinco días enteros que llevábamos en casa de Jasper. Rosalie vivía en un bloque de apartamentos cerca de la zona residencial donde estaba la casa de los Hale, pero al estar su hermano de vuelta se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí.

Y de nuevo... Oh-Dios-Mío ¿Por qué había tenido que apostar con Jasper y Bella?

Ellos me habían retado cuando se dieron cuenta de que Rosalie me atraía. Yo dije que no tardaría ni dos días en caer rendida a mis pies...ellos dijeron que pondría resistencia y así había sido. Y todavía no estaba muy seguro de que hubiese aceptado por voluntad propia...

Pero el caso es que ahora mismo me encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de Rosalie. Eran las nueve de la noche, tal y como habíamos quedado. En una mano tenía el saco de comida chatarra que mi doncella había solicitado y en mis piernas un apretado y ceñido pantalón de cuero.

¡De cuero! ¡En Chicago! ¡En pleno verano!

Maldito Jasper...maldita Bella...maldita la duende de mi hermana por presentar a Bella a mi hermano y sí...maldito Edward por haberse enamorado de aquel demonio de chica artífice de la loca idea de los pantalones...

Todavía podía escuchar sus risas cuando salí de la casa con esta estúpida guisa.

Suspiré y toqué el timbre no queriendo demorarlo más. Si Rosalie me decía que me largase porque no quería tener nada con un pirado que usa pantalones de cuero ajustados, lo entendería.

**...**

Media hora después, todavía seguía alucinado de que ella no hubiese mencionado los pantalones. Estábamos en el sofá viendo la última película de Transformers pero yo no podía concentrarme en nada...ni siquiera en Rosalie que se había acurrucado sobre mi pecho. ¡No!

¡Yo estaba muriéndome de calor!

Sentía la tela pegándose cada vez más a mis piernas y era algo insoportable. Mi frente estaba bañada en sudor y mi cuerpo totalmente tenso por el nerviosismo.

¡Ella iba a pensar que era un cerdo sudoroso con unos ridículos pantalones de cuero en pleno verano!

Carraspeé incómodo.

-Hace calor, ¿no? -susurré con la mirada en la pantalla.

Rosalie se removió pero no giró el rostro.

-Emmett, tengo el aire acondicionado a tope. La verdad es que estoy bastante bien.

Mierda.

-Ehm...tengo que ir al baño.-dije incómodo.

Rosalie se incorporó y señaló al fondo del pasillo.

-Es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Quise incorporarme y entonces...¡Eso no ha sido un pedo! ¡Lo juro!

Rosalie frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz pero no dijo nada.

¡Mierda!

-Ha...ha sido...el pantalón...el sofá y ...sí, el pantalón.-dije con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza y casi echando a correr hacia el baño.

Ahora entendía mejor a Bella cada vez que la hacía sonrojar con algunos de mis comentarios. ¡Pero ella tenía gran parte de culpa en todo esto! La muy...ugh...

Entré al baño y suspiré recargándome contra la puerta.

Me bajé los pantalones apresuradamente y me senté sobre el mármol frío de la bañera.

Ah, que gusto...

Abrí el grifo del lavabo incorporándome un poco y salpiqué mis piernas con agua para darme más alivio.

¡Dios! Jamás volvería a apostar con Jasper y Bella. Ellos dos juntos eran peligrosos.

Tras relajarme un momento, decidí que volvería a la sala. Si todo salía bien, quizás no tendría que llevar los pantalones puestos por mucho tiempo... me sonreí a mi mismo frente al espejo y me subí los pantalones.

O al menos lo intenté.

¡Mierda de nuevo!

¿Es que todo iba a salirme mal?

¡Estaban atascados!

¡Ahg...joder!

Probé otra vez...nada. Lo quise intentar de nuevo y acabé cayéndome de bruces.

-Emmett, ¿estás bien?-dijo Rosalie al otro lado de la puerta.

¡No!

-Sí...ehm...enseguida salgo, preciosa.

-De acuerdo.

Me puse en pie de nuevo, no sin cierta dificultad y tomé mi teléfono del bolsillo de la camisa.

Un tono, dos tonos...

-_¿Sí?_

-¿Edward?

-_¿Emmett? ¿Qué ocurre?_

-Necesito tu ayuda...-supliqué.

-_¡Emmett! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?_

-¡No! -exclamé susurrando- No estoy bien...los pantalones me estaban matando de calor y corrí al baño para quitármelos un momento...¡y ahora no suben! ¿Qué hago, Edward? ¡Ayúdame! -lloriqueé.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea por un buen rato hasta que extraños ruidos de asfixia me confirmaron que mi queridísimo hermano se estaba partiendo el culo a mi costa.

-¡Edward! Necesito que me ayudes de verdad...-dije furioso.

El muy imbécil empezó a reírse a carcajadas pero pronto se recuperó.

_-De acuerdo, lo siento, Em...esto...¿hay algún bote de polvos de talco a la vista? Podría servirte porque seguramente tus piernas están sudando y..._

-¡Lo hay! -exclamé al localizarlo sobre un pequeño mueble blanco. Lo tomé rápidamente y me senté pero...

_-Entonces_ _ponte un poco por la piel y..._

-¿Cuánto es poco? -pregunté en un susurro ahogado viendo como el frasco se había vaciado sobre mis piernas.

_-Pues dale un toquecito y..._

Cerré los ojos con frustración.

-Voy a intentar subirlos.

Dejé el móvil en la repisa del lavabo y tiré del dobladillo de los pantalones hacia arriba. Y volví a tirar.

-Nada...-gimoteé al teléfono.

Silencio de nuevo, sólo roto por mi respiración entrecortada. Oh-Dios-Mío...Rosalie me echaría a patadas...

-_Ummm...busca algo de vaselina, ayudará a que se deslice mejor._

Busqué y nada. Abrí una de las gavetas del mueble y ¡bingo!

-Hay crema. ¿servirá la crema?

_-Claro, seguro que ayuda._

Apreté el frasco contra mis piernas y esparcí la crema sobre mi piel ya blanquecina. ¡Dios, qué peste!

Volví a intentarlo.

-¡Edward!-mi chillido resonó en el cuarto de baño.-¡No funciona! Y la crema y los polvos han formado una masa asquerosa y...

-_Ed...¿con quién hablas? Llevo rato buscándote, amor. _

_-Ehm...sí...yo...Bella, espera...estoy hablando y...mmm..._

Pi-pi-pi...

¿Me ha colgado? ¡Me cortó!

¡Lo mataría!

¿Una sesión de sexo con la loca de su novia era más importante que yo? Que pregunta tan estúpida...

-¿Emmett? ¿Seguro que estás bien? Llevas mucho rato ahí adentro y estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¿Te ocurre algo?

La voz de Rosalie sonó más cerca que la vez anterior.

Suspiré resignado. Tendría que caminar medio desnudo hasta la casa de los padres de mi mejor amigo después de haber sido sacado a patadas por la que ya no sería mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos de su apartamento.

-Ya voy Rosalie.

Terminé de sacarme los pantalones y guardé el bote de los polvos de talco y el de la crema en la gaveta.

¿Acaso creen que nada podía ir peor? No...hoy no era mi día.

_Crema depilatoria. Pieles sensibles._

Oh-Dios-Mío.

**N/A: Esta tarde mientras intentaba dormir a mi pequeño sobrino, me quedé viendo un capítulo de Friends. ¡Y entonces llegó la idea! Quise resistirme pero no pude...es que fue tronchante. Espero que haya gustado. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre subiré el segundo y último capítulo porque sé que debería concentrarme primero en mis otras historias pero joo! No lo pude resistir...jajaja**

Review?


End file.
